iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney and the Backyard Gang
Barney and the Backyard Gang was a children's video series aimed at little kids and parents. The series premiered on October 13, 1988 with the first episode The Backyard Show. It was exclusively released on VHS and had 8 episodes. The series ended on October 20, 1991 with the final episode Rock with Barney. However, the series was popular with babies and parents, and Leach decided to give Barney his own half-hour TV show after the success of the videos. On April 6, 1992, Barney & Friends premiered on PBS Kids, showing Barney the Dinosaur on TV. Description Barney and the Backyard Gang was about an evil purple dinosaur named Barney who starts out as a stuffed purple dinosaur toy, and his gang of little kids who use their imagination to bring Barney to life and then Barney comes to life and sings little kids songs and nursery rhymes to the kids. Then Barney and the kids do random activities like reading stories and learning things that they would already know by now. At the end of each episode, Barney the Dinosaur sings his I Love You (song) stating that he loves the kids and will be back to play again next time. Then the parents come back home from work and start singing with the kids and say goodbye for now, and the show ends. Episodes Main article: List of Barney and the Backyard Gang episodes # The Backyard Show - October 13, 1988 # Three Wishes - January 27, 1989 # A Day at the Beach - April 6, 1989 # Waiting for Santa - January 6, 1990 # Campfire Sing-Along - June 8, 1990 # Barney Goes to School - August 15, 1990 # Barney in Concert - July 1, 1991 # Rock with Barney - October 20, 1991 History The Secret Creation of Barney (1984-1988) Main article: Barney the Dinosaur In 1984, a stupid old woman named Sheryl Leach got the crazy idea for a TV show on PBS Kids about a stupid purple dinosaur named Barney. She came up with this disgusting idea as a plan to get her children to learn from an "evil purple dinosaur" named Barney. Barney was originally supposed to be a "teddy bear", according to Leach, but this was changed in 1987 because her children were interested in dinosaurs (probably because they were brain-drained by the horrors of Barney the Evil Purple Menace). So this new show was about an evil purple dinosaur who murders babies and children and sings annoying songs to 0 year old babies, in order to teach them to pee on the carpet and make their mothers pissed off. In 1988, the name of the show was supposed to be named Barney and the Backyard Gang. The series eventually premiered on VHS on October 13, 1988. Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1992) On October 13, 1988, Barney and the Backyard Gang premiered on VHS showing Barney the Dinosaur for the first time. The first episode was called The Backyard Show. The series of videos lasted from October 13, 1988-October 20, 1991. In total, 8 episodes were released on VHS. The names of the videos in order were, (The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, and Rock with Barney). The series of videos ended with the 8th episode, Rock with Barney on October 20, 1991. However, the series was popular with parents and 0 year old babies, but the creator of the series Sheryl Leach wanted to put Barney on television after the popularity of Barney and the Backyard Gang increased when she had the idea to give Barney his own half-hour TV show on PBS Kids. Although the series only had 8 episodes released, the show was popular with babies, and Leach decided to air it on PBS Kids as a new TV show starring the evil Barney the Dinosaur. The new show Barney & Friends premiered on PBS Kids on April 6, 1992. Barney & Friends (1992-2009) See also: Barney & Friends On April 6, 1992, the Antichrist TV show Barney & Friends premiered on PBS Kids. It became a huge success for babies and parents in the United States and Canada, but it was completely frowned upon by many older kids and adults, especially from the babies' fathers. In the show, Barney the Dinosaur is joined by this gay gang of little kids who worship Barney like he's the Lord, Baby Bop, BJ, and sometimes Riff. And these crazy kids are like constantly singing annoying songs to this stuffed purple dinosaur toy, and then he comes to life as this big purple maniac who eats little babies and romantically falls in love with them by kissing the kids on the lips and singing his famous I Love You (song) to them. In popular culture YouTube # Barney and the Backyard Gang # YouTube Poop # YouTube Poop: Barney and His Gay Gang Traumatise Some Kids (Link Coming Soon). # Coming Soon # Trivia * Barney and the Backyard Gang was the first series to show Barney the Dinosaur. * Barney and the Backyard Gang premiered on October 13, 1988, about 4 years before Barney & Friends premiered. * Barney the Dinosaur was originally supposed to be a "teddy bear". * See also * Barney & Friends * Barney the Dinosaur * Barney * Elmo * Sesame Street * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dora Marquez * The Wiggles * Blue's Clues * Blue the Dog * Teletubbies * Boohbah * PBS Kids * PBS * The End ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki.